


Apple Green Tie

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The missing scene from Walter 3.</p><p>Jack's birthday gift was late, but hte apple green tie glowed in the candlelight all evening. Jack had to have it as a memento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Green Tie

Jack slid his fingers over the green tie, looking deep into Ianto's eyes as he tugged at the knot.

"All evening you've taunted me in that restaurant, this tie so shiny in the candle light," Jack panted, "God, want to climb inside you nice and warm."

"Jack, we need to talk about what we want" Ianto said softly, reaching for Jack's face.

"I want you!" he growled and Ianto blushed even as he stepped into his arms.

Jack fumbled with Ianto's shirt buttons and they were both surprised by Jack's nerves as he tried to be gentle. Tried to make it perfect.

Kisses on skin as he slid down Ianto's chest, his tongue swiping at those nipples.

Ianto sighed and let himself go limp in his husband's arms. He drifted on the bed, in the sea of love.

Fingers explored and teased, as hot breath headed down towards his belt buckle.

Ianto cried out softly as fingertips brushed his straining cock, _God its a wonder his trousers don't rip_.

Jack nuzzled the trapped erection and breathed in his musk. _Mmmmm, Ode De Ianto. My favourite._

Ianto's hands found his hair, fingers carding through it as his scalp received a gentle massage.

Jack was rutting against the bed as he growled deeply, tugging the trousers down and freeing that cock he wanted so badly that he was hungry, even with the full stomach.

He took Ianto in his mouth and Ianto's cries filled the room, a heady music that swelled Jack's soul.

Jack sucked, kneaded, teased and kissed until Ianto was whining with each breath, writhing and frantically tugging at the hair he had been previously petting.

Jack surged up the bed and quickly prepared him, _two fingers would have to do tonight._

Jack pushed in, stilling as Ianto's eyes fell open and they sighed as he slowly slid home.

They rocked to silent music that only existed at all due to the beat of their hearts.

Ianto came first, crying out as he bucked. Hot cum splashed up Jack's stomach, urging him to go _deeper, faster … hit that spot … just … god._

Jack's hips stuttered, the heat erupting into flames as he filled Ianto with snarls of passion.

Coming down, Jack panted on Ianto's chest as Ianto rubbed his back soothingly.

"You OK Cariad?" Ianto asked softly.

"God yeah!" Jack huffed, turning his head to kiss the exposed skin and enjoying the brush of Ianto's chest hair against his face, "Bloody wonderful."

Ianto snorted softly, relaxing.

Jack leapt up and rifled through their clothes as Ianto frowned. "What are you dong Cariad, come back and keep me warm."

Jack held the tie aloft with one finger, leering as he crawled up the bed.

The sight of a naked captain crawling towards him with the tie in his mouth while the not-so-little captain swung between his legs made Ianto hard again and as Jack flicked the tie over the bedpost with a bark of satisfaction, Ianto reached out and grabbed the semi-erect dick, pulling until Jack went with it.

Back under the covers, Ianto tugged and kneaded until Jack was convulsing with sensory overload so soon after coming.

Ianto bit him savagely and he came again, this time in Ianto's' hand.

"Oh God, that almost hurts" Jack howled as Ianto milked him.

"Mine" Ianto whispered in the dark.

"God, always." Jack sighed as he snuggled against Ianto, not caring that he was in the wet spot.

 _Always. A very long-time_ , Ianto thought as he sighed into dark.

I hope so.


End file.
